Users of televisions and other electronic home entertainment devices may purchase universal remote controls to increase the convenience of using home entertainment devices. Universal remote controls may enable users to reduce a number of remote controls that are needed in the home entertainment environment. However, universal remote controls may be difficult to program. The number of home entertainment devices to be controlled by a universal remote control is increasing. Additionally, the number of features offered by home entertainment devices is increasing. The current method of programming universal remote controls, which includes entering device codes and manual setup through the use of an original remote control for each electronic device to be controlled, is time-consuming.
Universal remote control manufacturers have begun to offer computer-based methods of programming remote controls. These computer-based methods of programming remote controls offer some convenience as the user receives more user-friendly options for programming the remote control. In addition, the universal remote control may stay current because device codes for controlling home entertainment devices are generally kept up-to-date in online repositories. However, the computer-based methods of programming universal remote controls still require a significant amount of user intervention for programming each device in a home entertainment system. Moreover, the programming is generally done by physically connecting the universal remote control to a computer that may be at a different location than a home entertainment system.